


Research

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the episode 5x03. The daleks's research that makes that episode possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

  
"REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY," said one of the three last daleks in the whole time and space, like he'd received an illumination right that instant.

He and the other two had descended to Earth to have their presence known in order to attract the Doctor. Although they soon realized that alone wouldn't do the trick, since what they needed to bring their race to its former glory--and beyond--was his testimony, and the Time Lord wouldn't just give it that easily. They had to devise a more complicated plan.

Furthermore, there was a war going on between the humans, so just killing a few wouldn't even be noticed.

The daleks assembled inside the first empty building they found--which was quick; there were so many of them. The place was filled with those extremely low-technology devices used by the humans for millennia to store information. According to the daleks's records, they were called books. One of them started browsing those things; maybe one of them could help them to get an answer to their dilemma.

The second one did.

"IN ORDER TO THE DOCTOR TO NAME US, WE MUST NOT HAVE A NAME."

"BUT WE ARE THE DALEKS."

The dalek of the original idea moved his eyestalk up and down. "EXACTLY. WE WILL RENOUNCE TO IT AND THE DOCTOR WILL GIVE IT BACK TO US."

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

The dalek put back the book on the shelf. "YOU WILL SOON." And he began to explain his plan to the others.

They all soon agreed that it was an excellent plan, one not even the Doctor would see coming. One of them went back to their spaceship to bring the materials for them to construct the android they'd need. The other two started to read more of those books to get a more detailed insight on the human psyche.

They found more of what they'd bargained for, which, on the one side, helped them to pass themselves as the perfect servants. But, on the other, made them desire the extermination of the human race more than ever.

Humans described themselves in so many contradictory ways. They didn't know what to do with themselves, if they wanted to destroy everything or preserve their civilizations.

And that was nothing compared to what they found when they got to the books dealing with the reproduction of the species.

Death at the lasers of the new generation was, at the end, a relief in so many ways.


End file.
